Cupid's Poison
by zemeglitter
Summary: Violet is bullied by the boy which is adored by the female population of Hogwarts. What is his interest in her anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Cupid's poison

I've hated him since day one. Sirius Black. Ugh, just his name makes me want to hit something. My best friend Lily thinks she has problems with Potter, _please_ at least Potter's tries to be nice to Lily. Black just likes to humiliate me. By humiliate I don't mean a harmless little joke, I mean bully me in front of everyone, after he's made sure I don't have my wand. I don't even both fighting back anymore, I let him curse and hex me and much as possible until Lily, or Alice finally arrives and kills Black.

My older muggle sister told me to just ignore him. Fat lot of good that was. I tried, but it's a little hard when you're both in Gryffindor and take the same lessons. Curse you fate! Saturday is the best day by far. Lily, Alice, Lizzie and I go out to Hogsmede. We spend hours in the girly shops, and there are never any run-ins with the 'marauders'. I avoid Zonko's joke shop like the plague.

Sadly today wasn't a Saturday, it was a wonderful Monday (note sarcasm). I tend to wake up before the rest of my friends, then it's up to me to pull them out of bed. "No," Alice groaned into her pillow, "five more minutes." I sighed. "Fine, but you're going to miss Frank at breakfast. Frank is Alice's boyfriend, they are completely infatuated with each other. I couldn't see Alice with anyone else. She was up like lightning at the sound of his name, and soon we were sitting down in the Great Hall, pouring wizard oats into our bowls, accompanied by small glasses of pumpkin juice. "Hey Lily," James Potter grinned, sitting down next to her. "You look astonishingly beautiful today." Lily turned to James, her bright green eyes alight with dislike, "sod off Potter," she growled, "before I hex you so hard that you land on top of the Slytherin table. James sighed theatrically, holding his heart "Lily-flower, anger does not suit you." Lily was starting to get red in the face from anger, she lifted her wand at James. He was smart enough to take this as a warning, as he slid away from her. Lily sighed and lowered her wand. Alice giggled a little. I, like Lily, didn't find it funny. The 'marauders' weren't cute, or hot, or funny. They were cruel, bullying, arrogant prats. I was thrown out of my thoughts as Sirius Black sat down opposite James, who was now a few people away from us. Quickly I looked back at my friends, if Sirius caught me staring at him, it would just provoke him into bullying me. Lily frowned. " I really hate them." she said through gritted teeth. Alice raised an eyebrow at Lily. " Me too," I sighed, "well, not Remus or Peter I suppose," I said thoughtfully, thinking of the two harmless members of the marauders. "Yeah," Lily said, smiling slightly, "Remus is really nice. God knows why he hangs out with them." I nodded. Remus was the only member of the marauders who I could actually have a nice, normal conversation with. "We should go," Alice sighed. We all groaned, no one felt like Potions today; the lesson where we sat next to the marauders. Sirius Black stuck out his foot as I walked past, causing me to stumble then slam into the cold stony floor. He barked with laughter, high-fiveing James. Everyone in the hall had their attention on me. Struggling to quickly get up, I walked away. I stood outside the hall, trying not to cry. I heard a shriek from Black, as Lily hexed him without mercy. Why did Black bully _me?_ I knew that I was a shy person, but I wasn't the only one. Black just seemed to get a kick out of hurting me. I was particularly bad-looking. I had long, dyed-blonde hair which almost reached my hips. I was very pale, had large blue eyes and thin, pink lips. I wasn't fat, I was actually very skinny. I didn't eat much. Alice or Lily would always force me to eat more than I wanted. It wasn't like I was anorexic or anything…I just didn't want to eat. It made me feel sick. Lily, Alice and Lizzie rushed out of the hall. "Violet I'm so sorry," Lizzie said sadly, "he's an ass, and **definitely **not worth your tears." Lily and Alice nodded. "Thanks." I sniffed. I didn't feel like talking to anyone now.

Potions wasn't great. Not that it ever is, having Black and Potter sitting behind Lily and I. I rested my head in my hand, staring down at the wooden table. I couldn't seem to concentrate on what Professor Slughorn was saying. I just wanted to run up to my room, lie on my bed and cry. No one bothering me, just being alone. I felt Black poking me in the back. My eyes widened, and my stomach churned uncomfortably. I just ignored him. Kept ignoring him. Kept ignoring him. Lily wasn't noticing. His poking was starting to get harder and more forceful every time. "Begin!" Slughorn exclaimed, smiling at everyone. I didn't need telling twice. I quickly stood up. Lily grabbed a cauldron. "Could you get the ingredients Vi?" she asked, looking down at her book. "Sure…um what are we making?" I asked quietly. Lily turned to me, an raised an eyebrow. "Draught of living death," she said as if it was a question. "The potion Slughorn's been talking about for the past ten minutes?" I forced a grin and laughed. "Oh yeah," I said. I quickly got the ingredients and returned to our desk. It was no surprise to see Black and Potter annoying Lily. I hesitated, but walked up to the desk. "Clark!" Black exclaimed loudly. I frowned at him, not saying anything. This only made his smirk more prominent.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius' POV

I couldn't help but shout out the shy girl's name as she slowly walked towards us. I tried to get her to retaliate, but no such avail. She completely _ignored_ _me. _Ignored me! Sirius Black. It was something I was _definitely _not used to, and I didn't like it. Not at all. Sure, she wasn't one of them pure-blood Slytherin prats like Regulus, or Malfoy. But she just _aggravated _me, like Snivelly. Every time I saw that pathetic face I just wanted to hit her, just to see if there was emotion behind that blank face. James made a regular joke of me liking Clark. Ha, _as if._ Not only was she cowardly and pathetic. She looked so _depressed, _all the time. Why should _she _be depressed? She had nice friends, got good marks, never got detention. She never seemed upset going home during the holidays. In the evening I heard her annoyingly prattle on to Evans about seeing her lovely family. Eugh, family. If anyone should be depressed it was me. I was the one with the family full of assholes. Who _tortured _and _murdered_ people on a regular basis. I was the one _hated _by my mother, and father, and brother, and cousins, etc. The list could go on forever. I didn't understand this girl. Violet Clark. I didn't understand her _one bit. _

And I didn't want to.

Me being deeply lost in my thoughts had caused James to make the entire potion. He's just as bad as I am. "Um…is it meant to go that colour?" he asked, staring at the potion cluelessly, which was thick and bubbling unpleasantly, a sewage-green colour. I wrinkled my nose "don't think so mate." I chuckled, flicking my hair out of my eyes. In front of us, I noticed that Redhead and Clark had finished their perfect potion, which was a delicate lavender colour. They were on the other side of the class…helping Lizzie Chris and Alice Hunter with their potion, which looked as equally disastrous as ours. I grinned at Prongs, his eyes lit up in excitement, clearly understanding my idea. Slughorn's back was turned, examining Rosier's mess of a cauldron. Quickly, without thought I swapped our cauldrons over. James chuckled with me, imagining Red's hilarious reaction. Clark would probably just go and cry about it. Slughorn came over and his grin spread as wide as possible as he saw the perfect potion. "Well," he said still grinning, (did his cheeks ever hurt?) "This is amazing!" James and I exchanged inconspicuous smirks. "A _perfect _potion from Mr Potter and Mr Black!" The class turned to look at us. Snivelly sneered at us, his eyes narrowing. I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Red's reaction was just as I had imagined, it was a comical sight, her staring at us, eyes wide and mouth agape, rather like a fish. Clark on the other hand stared at our cauldron, with a knowing look in her eyes. She wasn't stupid, it was obvious she knew, but she'd never have the guts to tell old Sluggy. After the class had settled down, Red and Clark returned to their seats. For a split second I was a little scared. Not that I'd ever admit it, but Red can be pretty rough when she wants to be. She took one look at her cauldron and spun around at us, red hair flying and her face twisted in rage. "You…you…."she spluttered angrily. I chuckled at her, leaning back on the desk casually. She had most attention on James, who was looking down at his shoes. Don't give it away! I mentally shouted at him. Clark narrowed her eyes at me, and jumped a little when I suddenly turned to look at her. "Got something to _say_?" I sneered at the girl, who was slowly edging away from me. As per usual she didn't say _anything. _Not one-bloody-word! She just looked at Lily, as if she was begging her t stand up to me. I scoffed at her, which made Red angrier. Then, like the geeky, teacher's pet she was Red went to tell Sluggy. Leaving Clark with us. She turned away from us, and allowed a waterfall of silky blonde hair to hide her face. I rolled my eyes. Slughorn walked towards us. He did not look happy. I was too engrossed with watching Clark to listen to the lecture I had heard so many times. My brain only processed the word 'detention'. Red put her hands on her hips triumphantly. Clark sat there. Not smiling, not doing anything. She sighed to herself and stared down at her lap.

This girl was not human.

She seemed to be deep in thought, and when class was over, she fled out of the class, her blue eyes glossy with tears. I sighed in annoyance. What the hell was her deal? Wait. I stopped myself. Why do I care? Her mum could be rotting in Azkaban and I wouldn't give a flying shit. Red looked worried as she quickly walked after her.

Transfiguration was boring-ass as usual. Minnie decided that we would 'work better' if we were split off from our friends. We all stood at the back of the classroom, waiting to hear our fate. No one wanted to be paired with a Slytherin. No one. James was paired with Lizzie Chris, which wasn't so bad. She was kind of hot, not hot enough to be with _me _of course, but…not bad. James seemed a little disappointed as he had been praying that he'd be paired with Lily, lovesick sod. I was paired with worm tail. He was probably the most annoying person you could have sitting next to you. Especially if you're one of us. He's never going to stop talking to me. I forced myself from rolling my eyes. Remus was paired with Clark. I watched as they sat next to each other. Remus being the good gentleman he was smiled kindly at Clark. I laughed inwardly, as if he'd get a response from that blank piece of paper. I didn't expect her to smile back and blush like she 'liked' him. But that's exactly what she did. Remus worked with her, and actually talked and _laughed _with her! He was fraternizing with the enemy! I decided I was going to have to talk some sense into Moony's head. Or…I could 'talk' to Clark. Oh yeah, I would definitely get a kick out of that. She's no where near good enough to be in the presence of a _Marauder, _and it's about time she was told.

**A/N this may sound really stupid but do I have to do a disclaimer? I'm kinda confused :S anyways thanks to those who alerted this story ****J and to Applejax for reviewing :D I'm really unsure about my writing skills, so constructive criticism is totally welcomed J xxx thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

Violet's POV

I was so glad that it was lunch. Lily and I went outside in the warm, summer sunshine, and sat under a large oak tree, next to the shimmering water of the black lake. It was a place that many students came to sit when the weather was nice. I tried to forget about Black, but all I could see was his annoying smirk. Lily was talking about something-probably moaning about James Potter, but her voice fell quiet as I noticed a greasy, black-haired, lanky boy sit far over in the corner. Severus Snape, Lily's ex best friend. I could tell that she missed him immensely, but she was too stubborn to admit it. He pulled out what looked like a rather large textbook and began writing in it. Lily frowned at him, then sighed, looking down at her feet. I bit my lip awkwardly and became very interested in a particular blade of grass, I never was very good at advice and such. I fumbled in my bag, " Chocolate frog?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled, taking the frog and nibbling on it. A while later, we were eating way too much chocolate, and laughing about things Gryffindors joke about, for example, how long Lucius Malfoy takes brushing his hair in the mornings.

It wasn't too long before I heard the deep, arrogant voice that I loathed. "OI!" He shouted, "CLARK!" I looked up. One second all I could see was his grinning face, wand held tightly in his hand and aimed at me. The next second I was in the Black lake. Plummeting down, seaweed floating around me. I resurfaced and gasped for breath. I fell onto the edge of the grass, too embarrassed to stand up. I could feel the hot tears leaking from my eyes, I could hear a million people laughing at me, and I could hear my best friend, screaming her head off at Black.

Sirius' POV

I laughed loudly as I blasted her up and into the lake. She was down there for about 10 seconds. A million thoughts ran through my head. What if she drowned? Should I jump in? She then rose to the surface. Her pale face was even more pale than usual, her rose-pink lips had taken on an unhealthy blue colour and her long hair was now straggly and wet, hanging limply. She laid there. Just laid there. She looked such a sight though. I doubled over with laughter, James was snickering beside me. Peter stood in the distance, laughing along like an idiot. Remus was in the library. Clark stood up, looking utterly humiliated. I sniggered at her as she put her head down, and walked inside. Red watched her leave, and decided to continue screaming at me. I didn't care. I didn't feel an ounce of guilt. Not-one-bit.

Violet's POV

I walked inside, and did a quick drying charm on my hair and clothes. "Are you okay?" a quiet voice asked behind me. I swivelled around, and to my disbelief, saw Severus Snape standing there, looking rather uncomfortable. "Um, yeah I'm fine." I said quietly, looking down at the floor. I had never talked to this boy before, but I knew that he had called Lily that _horrible _word. Mudblood. I also knew that he himself had been frequently bullied by the 'Marauders'. He nodded curtly, and turned on his heel, down to the dungeons, leaving me very bewildered.

I decided that I would go to the library, Remus was almost _certainly _there, and I found that he was the only boy that I could talk to normally, without being a stuttering freak. My suspicions were proved correct as I saw him sitting at a table on his only, very much involved with his homework. I hesitantly walked over. "Hi," I said, smiling at him. He looked up at me, and the cutest smile lit up on his face "Hi." he replied.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked a little nervously. He motioned with his hand to sit down. He put down his pencil and sat up properly, angling himself so that he was facing me. We talked for ages. I decided to not mention the incident that had just happened. As I talked to him I found myself not wanting to run away to my room and cry, I just wanted to stay with him. "Oh, wow." Remus said, looking up over at the far wall. "It's half past _ten, _how did that happen?" My eyes widened. "Oh! We should get back." I exclaimed.

Whilst walking down the corridor I could swear heard someone following us, muttering angrily under their breath. But every time I looked behind, there was just nothing. Before parting to the girl's dorm I gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek, resulting in him blushing as red as a strawberry. As I climbed the stairs I could swear I felt someone watching me. And it wasn't Remus.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I haven't felt really inspired to write anything until today! Hope it's alright and please review! Constructive criticism is awesome.**


End file.
